The availability and use of digital devices, such as cell phones, tablets, laptops, and electronic books (“e-books”), has become widespread. People often access digital items, such as e-books (magazines, etc.), games, applications, movies, etc., on a daily basis often using different digital devices. With this increase in availability of digital items across multiple different digital devices, it has become difficult for parents to control, among other things, the quantity and types of content their children are accessing. Attempts have been made to resolve this problem but none provide an effective and safe environment across multiple devices for multiple different digital item types.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.